Tears and Rain: an Imadoki! Fic
by Dark Amaya
Summary: I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble. It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain. Tanpopo questions herself, was moving to Tokyo such a good idea? Parallel story plot. R&R Rating may change due to later chapters


**A/N:**Hey it's Amaya, thanks for picking my story. I hope you like it, it is my first Imadoki! fic and I actually think that I might continue with this idea. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Imadoki! (Nowadays), Yuu Watase does.

**Tears and Rain**

An Imadoki! fic by

Dark Amaya

* * *

"Tanpopo, are you sure that you really want to do this…? I mean it's Tokyo for crying out loud, it's a totally different ball park, not even in the same league as Hokkaido. You remember going to the T.T. in fifth grade."

She laughed lightly smiling as she folded another shirt, and placed it into her yellow suitcase. Her amber eyes looked up to his dark brown ones, " That's exactly when I fell in love with the city, I knew that's where I wanted to go to High school there. And lucky me! Meio was accepting cram-school entries."

" Yeah with your grades, it's a miracle," he replied in a lame tone. He handed the young woman a pair of socks.

"Aw, Kazutaka! Don't be this way," Tanpopo frowned as she took the pair of socks from him and slid it into a small crevice. " I'll be home for summer Vacations and Golden week, and I'll make sure to write! You and Ruri can even come and visit me at my apartment." The chipper child smiled warmly and closed the suitcase, " It's honestly not as bad as you are making it seem, Kazutaka." She looked up to her old class mate reached out and touched his shoulder.

"For you it isn't." Kazutaka stated lightly, his eyes shaking lightly, " You are so optimistic, but it is killing Ruri and me. I mean, Tanpopo, we've been through all of grade and middle school together. We're all best friends." He looked down before looking up, for the first time she saw the dark circles under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping, " She's afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of losing you."

"Kazutaka, you know that won't--."

"I'm back with the ice cream!" Ruri's joyous voice entered the dead room, she slid open the door and the triplet foxes Popi, Kon, and Poplar bounded in jumping into the laps of Kazutaka and Tanpopo. Ruri went an sat on the right of Kazutaka, and to the left of Tanpopo, she reached into the bag and pulled out a Popsicle, " A Swifty Orange bar, for Kazu," since the two had started dating she had began to shorten his name, she handed him the Popsicle. She then pulled out a small cup with a wooden spoon, " A Smokey Blizzard for Tan-chan," handing it over she then pulled out a smaller cup of simple Vanilla ice cream for the three foxes and smiled as they yipped and began to lap up the sweet cream with their small tongues.

"Didn't it seem like just yesterday we were caring for Kokkuri, in the midst of eighth grade finals..?" Ruri looked to her two friends. She saw the sadness in her Kazu's eyes, and she couldn't bare it, " Right now I wish we were still taking finals, not having to worry about entering high school. Or leaving one another." Ruri looked up to Tanpopo, " I didn't mean anything by that, I'm sorry. I really am I didn't mean to be so mean about it."

Tanpopo smiled lightly, "It's alright."

* * *

The rest of that day consisted of throwing whatever snow was left of the winter drift at one another. Laughing and jeers were made. It was every man against themselves, until Ruri and Tanpopo ganged up on Kazutaka. Eventually the male couldn't handle the cold and ran into Tanpopo's house, retreating into the warmth. The triplet foxes followed him. And Ruri and Tanpopo laughed.

Later they all warmed up under the kotatsu, sipping hot tea and telling stories of their childhood, laughing and cheering about. It was almost, as if she wasn't leaving tomorrow morning. Maybe that was their way of coping, but it was not the same atmosphere as before. Tanpopo Yamazaki looked to her two friends and smiled warmly, that same smile she always smiled. She felt the tears fill up to the brim of her eyes, threatening to overflow, " I'm going to miss you two. So much."

Ruri moved beside her and held her close, " We will miss you too Tanpopo," The tears had already began to fall down the black haired child's face.

He took up from behind, holding his two little women in his long, strong arms. He didn't say anything but kissed them both upon their hair and then buried his head between their necks. Hot tears stained Tanpopo's neck. It wasn't much longer that the room was silent. Sobbing of all tones and volumes erupted, gradually crescendoing and diminishing.

Slumber was a quick venom, poisoning and quickly moving through their systems. Almost simultaneously, the silence had returned, and all three had succumbed to the poison. Mr. Yamazaki passed by the room and opened his mouth to awake the three, seeing as it was late and the boy child was still there.

"Let them be, Grandpa," Mrs. Yamazaki stated smiling softly as she touched her husband's bony shoulder with her weathered hand, "Won't be doing no harm, them staying the night, I cleared it with their parents already." Her soft blue eyes fell upon the three children, they weren't children anymore were they? It would definitely feel different not having those two over all the time, or any children over at any time. Their house had always been known as the fun house.

The old woman's eyes then looked up to her husband, " Let's go get some rest Grandpa, it will be a long day tomorrow." The older man nodded lightly in compilation, he leaned over to the light switch and gently lowered the light to a dimmer setting. Dark but not _too_ dark. He smiled lightly, his eyes sullen, and slid the door shut. Rain began to pour.

* * *

The Next day had been emotionally exhausting for Tanpopo. There were so many people to say good bye to, and she had to see the tears of those two sad faces again. And many times she ran back to them and held them tight. Popi had actually scratched Kazutaka's face because she had gotten squished to hard, and Kon and Poplar hissed. It made the three friends laugh briefly before the tears came again, and again.

"Tanpopo Yamazaki, if you forget about us, I will personally go down there and beat the living shit out of your new guy friends, I'm serious." This made the blonde laugh.

She took a step away from the two, knowing that now she had to make her leave, " I love you guys," She turned her back and held onto Poplar, the rain disguised her tears.

It was harder than she thought

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that it was pretty short for a first chapter, and I apologize. I just had to get the first chapter out there or I never would have. So you all know the deal, Read and Review, thank you.


End file.
